The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, particularly to a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device having a capacitor having an MIM (metal insulator metal) structure.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-218214 (Patent Document 1) discloses a semiconductor device having an MIM capacitor equipped with a lower electrode, a capacitor insulating film, and an upper electrode. The upper electrode has a polycrystalline structure and is comprised of a film stack obtained by stacking at least two conductive film layers different in crystal grain shape.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-210996 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technology of controlling the thickness of an upper-level barrier film provided over a lower electrode, which configures a capacitor and is made of a metal material, to 110 nm or greater, thereby preventing a reduction in dielectric breakdown of a capacitor insulating film due to cracks of the upper-level barrier film.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-23380 (Patent Document 3) discloses a method of, in a substrate processing system, depositing one or more silicon-containing layers on a substrate in a chemical vapor deposition chamber, transferring the substrate without breaking the vacuum, and depositing one or more metal-containing layers on the surface of the silicon-containing layer in a physical vapor deposition chamber.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-142337 (Patent Document 4) discloses an MIM structure capacitor having, over the upper electrode thereof, an antioxidant film.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-319174 (Patent Document 5) discloses an MIM structure capacitor having a lower electrode formed in an electrode trench of an interlayer insulating film, a dielectric film formed over the lower electrode, and an upper electrode formed over the dielectric film. The upper electrode and the dielectric film have a greater area than the lower electrode and the entirety of the lower electrode is placed inside the upper electrode and the dielectric film.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-218214    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-210996    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-23380    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-142337    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-319174